lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
18-9 The gun under Morning Star
|tags = |quest = Seek Adventurer :Pioneering Spirit (Coat) :Improved Jacket (Top) :Explorer's Journey (Bottom) |maiden = Surging Night |s drop = Thousand-layered Cake |princess = Blue Wish          Wind of the Flower |s drop2 = |previous = |next = }} Dialogue Opening: Video Transcription Shade stands on the ledge of the Apple Federation Apparel Group building, in the hole created by the broken window. Orlando, wielding his black umbrella, takes a defensive stance, protecting Kimi. * Shade: Silver hair or black hair, it doesn't matter. Shade pulls out his gun and aims. * Shade: My target is White Blossom. Orlando aims his gun as well. * (?!!) The two men stand facing each other, guns at arm's length. A bead of sweat runs down Orlando's face as he jerks his head slightly. * Orlando: You are... * Shade: ...... Flynn? Dialogue: * (Orlando points his gun at the sniper's head, his finger hovering over the trigger) * (The sniper's gun leans slightly. There is a hint of perplexity on his motionless face) * (Two icy guns firmly point at one another. At that moment, not a single person dared to move. The cold wind roars and surrounds the corridor, as neon lights reflect off the glass) * (In the suffocating silence, Charles suddenly snatches the box containing White Blossom from Kimi, and runs away!) * (Bang!) * (Charles falls before anyone can react) * (He lies on the floor with his back to Kimi and Orlando, covering White Blossom with his lifeless body) * Sniper: You are mistaken. * (The sniper picks up the box from under Charles and, walking towards the window, glances at Orlando) * Sniper: Perhaps we'll met again someday, Commander. * Orlando: Flynn!!! * (The sniper jumps into the morning mist and disappears between the buildings in the light of dawn) * (Reid doesn't expect such a thing could happen and is visibly perturbed. Orlando stops him as he tries to walk towards Charles) * Orlando: Flynn... Who is that man? * Reid: (Hesitates briefly)...He has no name, but you should be more familiar with his other handle: Shade... * Kimi: Orlando, this is the most-wanted criminal you've always been chasing; the best weapon of League Till, and Nidhogg's most trusted assassin... How could he be Flynn? * (Orlando steps back, a look of agony etched upon the soldier's resolute face) * Orlando: ...I wish I were wrong. * (He bows deeply to Charles on the ground) * Orlando: Please forgive me. * (Kimi goes to Charles and closes his eyes.) * Kimi: ...Charles... I thought it was you who imprisoned my father and stole the Apple Apparel Group... * Kimi: It wasn't until just now that I realized... you were the only one here truly loyal to my father. * Nikki: Chairman Charles... He tried to protect White Blossom to the very end... * Momo: We misunderstood him! But, but... * Bobo: But it's too late... * Kimi: Charles, I'm sorry... * (Kimi lowers her head, wiping tears from her eyes. She stands up and turns to Reid) * Kimi: As for you, Reid. Trusting you was the most foolish thing I could have ever done. * Reid: ...I apologize for what happened today. I dare not ask for your forgiveness, but I had no choice... * Bobo: You must be in league with Nidhogg!...But why use force? What are you two plotting?! * Momo: You evil evil guys! You murdered Lunar, and now... * Nikki: I don't know... Miraland is such a beauty. Why do you have to drag it into the abyss of war... * Reid: Each person has their own standpoint. I have nothing more to explain. * Orlando: Then you will reap what you've sown. The federal army will not let you go, even if it's the Mercury Group. * Reid: But I do not wish to stand against you, as you are the most exceptional warrior in the Federation. * Reid: And so, Lady Kimi, I bid you farewell. * Kimi: You will pay for this when next we meet. * Reid: ...Good. I'll be waiting. * (Reid nods in silence and leaves the corridor. With everyone lost in their own thoughts, the corridor returns to a dead silence) * (After a long while, Kimi breaks the silence) * Kimi: Nikki, Bobo, Momo, will you come with me to Losol City? Father's kidnapping must have something to do with White Blossom and those people's plot. * Kimi: I can't leave my father all alone in such great danger... and I must avenge Charles by stopping their crazy plans. * Nikki: Kimi, of course we will go with you! * Bobo: That's right, we won't just stand by while these creeps destroy the peace of our continent! * Orlando: (Sigh)... I thought it was best to keep you out of it. Now it seems no one is safe from the times... * Orlando: I'll escort you to Losol City. I'll fill you in on everything else during our journey. * Kimi: I've got something to tell you. I also found some clues in the treasure room. They have to do with Nidhogg's necklace... * Momo: So what are we waiting for? Let's make our way to Losol City right away! * Orlando: Okay, just remember, Losol City is located between Apple Federation and North Kingdom. It's a notorious city of sin, plagued by bad weather and crimes * Orlando: This is going to be a long and arduous journey. Prepare your outfits for adventure before we move out. Conclusion: There is no concluding dialogue. Category:Chapter 18 Gun under Morning Star Category:Stages